


Take My Hand (Take My Whole Life Too)

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Pining, hand holding, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Holding Crowley's hand is all he wants to do.It's all he wanted to do for years.The temptation to take the demons hand in his own and never let go became so intense that Aziraphale had picked up the habit of holding his own hands in his lap. Because if he didn't, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking Crowley's hand, interlocking their fingers, bringing Crowley's hand to his lips and kissing the back of it like a proper gentleman, something that plagued his every fantasy.And sure, he wanted to kiss Crowley, of course he did. But even more so than that, he wanted to simply hold the demons hand.





	Take My Hand (Take My Whole Life Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aretia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts).



Aziraphale is all too aware of the space between them.

It's mere centimeters, but it might as well be an ocean, and Aziraphale can't stop staring at the spot where his and Crowley's hands are almost touching.

All he would have to do is twitch, and his pinky would be touching Crowley's, and the very thought alone makes the angel flushed.

Holding Crowley's hand is all he wants to do.

It's all he wanted to do for years.

The temptation to take the demons hand in his own and never let go became so intense that Aziraphale had picked up the habit of holding his own hands in his lap. Because if he didn't, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking Crowley's hand, interlocking their fingers, bringing Crowley's hand to his lips and kissing the back of it like a proper gentleman, something that plagued his every fantasy. 

And sure, he wanted to kiss Crowley, of course he did. But even more so than that, he wanted to simply hold the demons hand. 

He fantasized about what it would feel like, the weight of it, the warmth.

Whenever he was around Crowley, he had to either keep his hands folded in his lap, or keep them busy. It was part of the reason why he liked books so much. Turning pages was something that kept hands busy, so was fixing up the bookshelves. It was another reason why he liked to eat. Holding silverware kept hands busy, so did lifting a glass to drink. 

Of coure, Aziraphale could keep his hands busy all he wanted, but it would never stop the want, the _need_ , to hold Crowley's hand. 

One day he wanted to put a ring on that hand. 

He had one all planned out. He would take a piece of a star and set it in place of a gem, since he knew how much his Crowley loved the stars. The band would be gold, as brilliantly gold as Crowley's beautiful snake eyes, and Aziraphale would have something engraved on the inside, some words about how much he loved, would forever love, Crowley. 

If the thought of holding Crowley's hand made Aziraphale flush, the thought of Crowley wearing a wedding ring thrilled him. It was almost like electricity. He would look at Crowley's hand, imagine his ring there, and clench his own hands tighter together as sparks shot down his spine. 

He wanted Crowley to wear his ring, be tied to him forever, and then he wanted his _husband's_ hand on his face and in his hair _and in his mouth while the other hand was_ \--- no. _No_. He was an angel, and angels weren’t supposed to think like that. Not that it ever stopped him. 

Of course, none of Aziraphale's wishes would come true if he didn't just hold Crowley's hand. 

Beside him on the bench, Crowley yawned and stretched, and when his arms lowered again, it happened. 

His hand landed right on top of Aziraphale's. 

The angel froze, not moving, and he nearly stopped breathing when, instead of taking his hand away, Crowley curled his hand around Aziraphale's, holding it. 

Aziraphale swallowed thickly, eyes glued to the spot where their hands were connected. If he had looked up, he would have seen that Crowley was flushed bright red.

"Is this--" Crowley cleared his throat, "Is this ok?"

Aziraphale's face broke into a wide smile, from ear to ear. " _Yes_ ," he replied, finally looking up at the demon and nodding enthusiastically. " _Yes_." 

Aziraphale raised Crowley's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it, eyes closed and gesture soft. 

Finally, finally, he had gotten what he wanted.

Maybe it was time to start making that ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> The person this fic is gifted to has the hc that Aziraphale folds his hands in front of him as a way to resist the temptation of holding Crowley's hand, and that is what inspired this fic.


End file.
